officialevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Damen Auguste
''' "We're meant for each other. You said it yourself!" ''-' Ever passionately decarling her feelings for Damen. Damen Auguste is the romantic interest of Ever Bloom. A young man who has been alive since the Italian Renaissance, well over six hundred years. Damen Auguste is an Immortal, the first one to exist in history. His father made the elixir to everlasting life and told him the formula. After he and his wife Drina separated, Damen became infatuated with Ever when he first met her incarnation - a sixteen year old orphaned servant named Evaline living in Paris - centuries before the first novel takes place. Life after life, Ever's reincarnations were killed in "accidents". He always began to lose hope before Ever appeared in his life again. Damen has access to Summerland, a place where dead souls that did not cross over stay. Description Damen has olive toned skin and brown hair and eyes. It is said by Miles that he has pefect model looks. In fact in his "younger" years Damen did indeed model. Character Background Damen grew up in Florence Italy. His father was an alchemist attempting to create an elixir for Immortality but before it was perfected, a group of thugs killed Damen's parents in an attempt to steal it. Before the thugs arrived Damen's father hid him in a cuboard in attempt to spare his life. Unfortunately Damen was a witness to his parents brutal murders. After their deaths, Damen was able to use the knowledge he gained from helping his father to perfect the elixir. He attempted to bring his parents back to life but failed. Shortly after this failuare Damen was sent to an orphanage to "purge the demonic influences within him". In the orphanage, he met fellow orphan Drina and fell in love with her. However Drina quickly fell victim to the Black Death as it began to spread throughout Europe. In order to save her, Damen recreated enough of the Elixir for Drina, himself, and the other orphans, creating the first group of Immortals. Drina and Damen remained together for a century, but became power-hungry and greedy due to their immortality. Finally tired of Drina's attidude and hediostic lifestyle Damen left Drina. 'DAMEN'S RELATIONSHIP WITH EVER ' Around four hundred years later Damen saves Ever Bloom his centries old reincarated lover Damen at first feels deeply gulity for saving Ever. Saying it was an extremely selfish act to keep her with him instead of letting her pass on naturally. In time he and Ever fell deeply in love and his gulit subsides. Damen is incredibly protective of Ever and would do anything to keep her safe and only wants her to be happy. Both consider each other their soul mate. During school Damen commuicates with Ever telepathically. In all of the novels they go through periods of sepration but in the end their eternal love brings them together and they reconcile each time. Through out their ups and downs Damen never forgoes his love for Ever and loves her through out each time they sepreate. '''PERSONALITY: '''An Immortal stuck forever at the age of seveteen Damen is a extremely '' ''cultured young man. Growing up in Florence Italy he was exposed to the Renaissance that was going on. He most likley can speak fluent Italian but this is unknown. He met many artist's in his lifetime and would often model for them. Damen has picked up many talents in his long life. Watching some of the best artist's paint and work Damen is a near virtuoso when it comes to painting and various forms of art. He is an accomplised cook and very good in sports. He can also play the guitar, violin and panio well. As well as these many talents Damen has over the years acquired a great deal of money. When Ever first meets him he is an emanicapted minor. How he came by this mast forturne is uncertain through he rarely uses it pefrering instead to manifest what he needs. Through when he does use his money he spends it valishly. Damen retains some of the outdated speech form the 14th century. Ever likens him to HeathCliff, being straight out of an Bronte novel. He is a very polite and respestful person. Unlike Ever Damen does not reincarnate. He can also unlike Ever remeber all of her past lives. This is something that frustrates her as Ever would like to know more about their history together. Losing his parents at age ten caused Damen to grow up quickly. His cruel treatment at the orphanage made him strong and resilent. When he met Drina and fell in love with her Damen found puropse. After he perfected the Exlir the two soon married. However Damen's love for Drina lessened during their century long marriage and the two sepreated. He was unaware that Drina instead of leaving him had obsessively followed him through out the years. When Damen found Ever Bloom he was overjoyed. He saved her making her an Immortal like him. The two soon fell in love. However when she found out that Damen was an Immortal and made her one as well Ever was furious and quickly broke up with him. Damen gives her her space through he still retains his deep unwavering love for her. Ever soon realizes her feelings for Damen and after she killed Drina she told Damen she loved him and sealed her Immortal fate. This made Damen extremeley happy. He told Ever he loved her that he always had and always will. Damen vows to teach Ever everything he knows about being an Immortal. '''ABILITIES : '''Being an Immortal for centruires Damen is very powerful and has all but mastered his abilites. He has enchanced speed and beauty and never gets ill. He can manifest anything. He can send telepathic images to anyone he desires. He can read minds and is able to create a portal to the mystical place between dimesions Summerland. He enjoys driving very fast. ''"Damen drives fast. Insanely fast. I mean just because we have advanced psychic radar which comes in handy for zoning in on cops, opposing traffic. pedestrians , stray animals and anything else that might get in our way that doesn't mean we should abuse it." - ''Ever explaining her dislike of Damen's fast driving Damen uses a type of psychic radar that he gained when becoming an Immortal to be able to speed up or down the traffic lights. Making driving incrediably easy and exciting for him. He uses it almost everytime he drives. This is something that Ever disaaproves of. As well as his psychic gifts Damen is extremely graceful. Ever describes his way of moving "''Every move he made was so graceful, so perfect." '' Category:Damen's Enemies